Repeating Horror
by SassyKitten
Summary: Three girls get a mysterious phone call. Please R&R to telle which char. you like the most, I have a very important decision to make. Thank you
1. C h a p t e r O n e

"God! I'll never get this done!" Alex Cohen yelled as she threw her notebook across the room. The frustrated writer furiously ruffled her lean hands through her sunny red hair. Her snowy grape eyes sharpened with annoyance as she glanced over to one of best friends that she lived with. "Cute, I'd like to see you try to write something" Nina Embry laughed and wrapped her long arms around Alex's thin frame and sighed. "You'll write something amazing Lex, now come on, Rosemary is cooking risotto" A pretty smile blossomed on Alex's lips. "Thank god for Rosie "  
  
Meanwhile, things were less then fine, much less. Dennis Rafkin paced the floor in the place that was his eternal hell, and which was his purgatory on earth with murder in his baby blue eyes and a growl in his throat. "That was so fucking stupid" He nearly spat out. "Shut it off" The window that showed the 3 beautiful girls in a kitchen disappeared and Dennis turned to face the old man sitting in the corner of the white room. "Why are you sending them to Palmetto?" The man with the long black hair shrugged but anger slowly snuck into his near black. "The evil never sleeps Rafkin, you know that" Dennis did growl now. "You also know there's nothing I can do to stop it" The man rose and wrapped a long cloak around him. "You must go there to protect them"  
  
The kitchen was a veritable mess of flour, rice, and sauces, but the smell was amazing. Rosemary stood over a variety of pots and pans when Nina and Alex walked in. Rosemary's long hair was slightly curled in the steam rising from the garlic and butter she was stirring patiently. Nina slid next to her and lifted the lid of a large metal pot that held simmering red sauce. She was about to dip a spoon into it before Rosemary whacked her wrist. "Ow" Nina whined and went back to Alex who at the moment was less abusive then Rosemary. "She hit me," Nina murmured to Alex. Before Alex could respond, Rosemary spoke "You shouldn't be interfering with my food then, now shoo, I'll call ya'll when it's done" Nina and Alex obediently left.  
  
After they left the kitchen, they heard the faint strains of Mozart's Turkish March that Rosemary insisted on cooking to. Nina draped herself over a large couch and made a sound like a tiger purring. Her short sunshine blonde hair was fanned out and looked wonderful with her dappled gray eyes. Alex was back at her writing table and had her hands gripped around her silver pen. "I hate it, I swear to fucking god I hate writing," She growled and was saved from any other frustration when the scent of risotto came through the open door. Rosemary braided her coffee brown hair back to keep it out of her frosted sapphire eyes while she cooked. "Dinner," She said with a vocal flourish "Is severed" A faint peachy blush rode on Rosemary's high alabaster color cheekbones giving her the look of a tattered angel. Unlike Nina's honeyed skin and Alex's soft gold skin, Rosemary's skin was delicate and the color of ivory.  
  
The plates were set out and the 3 girls helped themselves to the Italian rice and talked about the events of the day. Alex was in mid-sentence as she told about the evil of writing, the phone rang and she rose to answer it. "Cohen Embry and Giovanni residence" She said insanely sweetly. There was a long pause until Alex said anything, but her smile fell and Nina and Rosemary stopped talking about whether or not they should adopt a puppy and focused their eyes on Alex. She slowly took the phone from her ear and held it out to Rosemary; her face was suddenly pale and grim. Juliet took the phone and held it to her ear for what seemed for an eternity before she said. "Hello?" A relieved sigh escaped her iced cherry lips. "Hi Mom" She sent an evil look over her shoulder to the laughing Alex and Nina. "Yeah that was Lexie, I'll tell her. Yeah Mom I've been watering the garden. Yes I still like Eminem. Okay. Yes Mom. Bye, I love you too"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rosemary sat down at the table and sipped her white wine delicately. Alex dug into her food and Nina rummaged through the refrigerator for something to drink. The phone rang again and Nina reached for it. "What ya want?" "Is this Nina Embry?" Nina's slim eyebrows went up "Yes. Who is this?" There was a long enough pause for Nina to ask again and finally the man answered. "You'll know if you accept our offer" She sighed and ran her lean fingers through her hair. "What is the offer?" "You and your friends will be flown over to Tuscany for 1 year, at the end of this year, you each will get 2 million dollars" Nina's mouth dropped open and she said. "Excuse me," Then she turned to Alex and Rosemary. "What are ya'll doing for a year that's worth more then 2 million dollars" When they both said 'not a whole damn lot', Nina turned back to the phone. "Done" "Good. Be at the airport tomorrow at 8 am, everything will be settled before you arrive" The man said and the phone line went dead.  
  
Nina took Rosemary's wine glass and drank the rest of the wine in it like water. "Hey Rosie," Nina said slowly. "You're Italian, what's in Tuscany?" Rosemary shrugged a slim shoulder. "Nothing but a lot of farm land and old castles" Nina sighed and sat back down. "We all have to pack quickly. We have to be at the airport at 8" Alex swore softly but hotly and Juliet just closed her eyes. "Okay" She said softly as she stood up. "Alright. The weather in Tuscany is usually a little chilly this time of year, so either we wear layers of tank tops or go shopping there" Alex nodded and rose to clear her plate. "What's the shopping like there?" Rosemary threw a quick smile over her shoulder to Alex. "Obviously you've never been to Rome have you?" Alex rolled her eyes. "You know I haven't Rosie" Rosemary's smile turned silky and she reached for her keys and her favored beaten in black leather jacket. "Don't worry about it," She said as she began to walk out of the door. "Where are you going?" "I'm just gonna drive around a little" Nina and Alex nodded. They learned over the years not to question what Rosemary did anymore.  
  
They all slept fitfully that night and were all cranky when the alarm clocks went off at 5 in the morning. Nina and Alex trudged into the kitchen and saw Rosemary sipping steaming sweet coffee in a stone mug. "How long have you been up?" Alex asked as she chose a mug off the shelf and filled it with coffee. "Since 4, are ya'll packed?" They both nodded and sat at the table. "Are you alright Rosie?" Nina asked as she pulled her hair into a bun. Rosemary shrugged a delicate shoulder. "I dunno, it's been so long since I've been to Italy" Nina smiled and sighed. "Is that it? It'll be fine" Later Nina threw some bacon into a pan and they ate quickly while they argued mildly about who's car was going to be at the airport for a year. Nina's rosy colored Mustang, Alex's silvery blue Explorer or Rosemary's amethyst Thunderbird, in the end, Rosemary lost and they took her precious car.  
  
They checked in their bags and went to the only gate that had a flight from Detroit to Italy. There was only a young blonde mother with a crying baby on her knee and an old man who was obviously going home. His hair was snow white and his eyes were shrunken and shrewd blue. When the flight was called, Nina was running on her third cup of Starbucks coffee on the corner. "So can we go shopping as soon as we get there? Can we? Can we?" Rosemary rolled her eyes. "No, first we need to find out where we are staying, get a car and unpack, then we'll go shopping" Nina's mouth that she painted in a summery pink gloss turned into a little pout. "You're no fun," She complained. They boarded the flight and Alex wedged herself by the window seat.  
  
The 9-hour flight definitely took a toll on the three of them, but as soon as they landed at the small airport in Tuscany, everything came flooding back to Rosemary. When they got off the plane, they saw a tall thick man dressed in all black holding a big sign that said 'Giovanni, Embry and Cohen' scribbled in dark blue letters across it. "I guess that's us," Alex said more to herself then the others. "Gee ya think?" Nina said miserably, bitter that the soft womb of coffee bliss had faded away. Rosemary, a little cranky but the only one who spoke Italian took charge. During the quick conversation, Nina made out the word 'Palmetto' and waited until Rosemary fell back to their side as they followed the man to the baggage claim.  
  
  
  
They settled in the back of a black stretch limo and were finally allowed to rest their feet, Nina slid next to Rosemary's side as she twisted her hair into a French braid. "So, uh, Rosie, where'd Macho say we're going?" Rosemary expertly smudged the corners of her eyes with a soft brown grease pencil and turned to Nina smiling "Palmetto Castle, it's that amazing?" A little voice was nagging in the back of Nina's mind, but she forced it out and closed her pretty eyes as she tried to enjoy the smooth ride. The scenery changed from city to water to finally countryside. Soon Nina and Rosemary fell asleep, but Alex was wide-awake and raptly staring out the window. She was mentally making a note of every little detail about the land. When the car jolted to a stop, it shook Rosemary and Nina from their naps and into reality.  
  
They stepped out on a meadow that, as far as any of them could see, was covered in olive green grass that was just lightly tipped with frost. "Oh this is beautiful" Alex gushed as she turned in a slow circle to see the castle. It was huge, about 5 stories and looked like it had single handily been taped out of the finest silver marble. "I can't we're going to live here". Nina, who had been feeling edgy about it, had finally relaxed enough to expel her breath in a long lazy puff and watch it appear in a light gray cloud against the winter blue sky. Rosemary had relatively been silent since they arrived, but she could see a man out of the corner of her eyes. Even from far away she could tell he was handsome, but the expression on his face when he started walking towards them worried her.  
  
On the spot, Dennis decided that it was very different seeing the girls through a portal then actually seeing them. They could never pass as sisters; one was at supermodel height, her sunshine blonde hair pulled back into a braid and pinned with baby rosebuds. Another girl had let her long dark hair down; it glinted and caught shades of red in the light. Then there was the last girl, short and willow slim, her coppery hair pulled into a bun and her eyes were wide with excitement. He decided she would be his first position. "Hi" He said in a happy voice. She looked over at him and immediately approved. His hair was a dark red and had beautiful baby blue eyes. "Hi, are you the care taker?" His lips curved into a smile he knew was charming. "You could say that" He took the hand she offered and kissed the back of it. She giggled. "I'm Alex Cohen" "Dennis Rafkin" She smiled and turned back to the castle. "It's something isn't it?" He examined her before he turned to the castle as well. "Yeah, definitely"  
  
The girl with the long hair, so sparkling it looked like she had diamonds hidden in it was next. She looked like a delicate one, but there was a defiant light inside her. He didn't quite know how to approach her, but he decided that he would let Alex do the introducing. "Who's she?" Alex looked a little dazed before she recognized Rosemary running her fingers over a candy cane red rose. "Oh, that's Rosemary Giovanni, but we call her Rosie, you should probably meet her since she's the only one who speaks Italian" Dennis nodded and let Alex take him over.  
  
When she heard footsteps, Rosemary looked up and recognized Dennis as the man she saw earlier. "It's certainly odd," She murmured. "What?" Alex asked. "That the roses would be blooming in winter" She aimed her glance at Dennis with a raised haughty eyebrow. "Well, Ms.Giovanni, you'll discover that things aren't always what they seem" When Rosemary looked a little puzzled, Alex filled in "This is the caretaker, Dennis Rafkin" Rosemary's mind clicked. Hadn't she read a news article about a man named Dennis Rafkin? Oh well. She nodded slowly. "Alright Mr.Rafkin, as soon as Nina rejoins us, why don't you show us the castle?"  
  
Secretly Dennis was wishing that Nina never rejoined them, he didn't want to go into Palmetto when it was really necessary. But as soon as he finished his wish, a stunningly beautiful girl about 24, long eternal legs, sunny hair and clear lilac eyes appeared at their side. Against his will, he led Nina, Rosemary and Alex inside. 


	2. C h a p t e r T w o

As much as Dennis hated to admit it, Palmetto was exquisitely beautiful. The high ceiling was carved with delicate roses and entwined fingers that seemed to reach out to you. Their footsteps were hushed and bounced against thin walls. "How many rooms are there?" Nina asked as her pretty eyes absorbed all that was around her. "There are 10 bedrooms, 5 full baths, 2 libraries, and a huge huge kitchen that is already stocked" This peeked Rosemary's interest. "Stocked? Stocked with what?" Dennis looked over at her with an appeased smile. "Don't worry about it, there's so much of every single food you won't ever have to cook again"  
  
After he showed the castle, he took Alex's hand in a friendly manner and led her to the room she would be staying in. When he pushed the wide gleaming cherry wood doors open, Alex gasped in pure shock. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the room. It was draped heavily with rose and cream color crushed velvet covers and the wall was hung with spun burnished gold and silver tapestries. "Oh my. I keep waking up and discovering this is all just some sort of wonderful dream and that I'm going to be in my little drab room above a strip club" She could easily read the interest in Dennis's eyes and sighed. "I'll explain it to you another time" Dennis nodded and helped her with her bags as she lugged them on the bed. "I'm going to go show the other girls their rooms"  
  
Next was Nina. Her gasps about an exquisitely carved marble statue or an extremely rare piece of art made Dennis smile. Nina could swear she head calliope music playing faintly, almost eerily in the long seemingly endless corridor. Dennis chose the third door on his left and slipped a long key through the lock and heard that satisfying click. When he pushed on the doors, they slowly creaked open and Nina's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "This can't be my room" Nina gasped. The walls were high and the color of rum fresh from the bottle. On the huge bed was an amethyst sheets and the room was almost overwhelmed with the smell of lilies  
  
While Nina was calculating the amount of money on the walls in her room, Dennis decided to wander the halls for a while before he took Rosemary to her room. When Nina heard calliope, he heard his impending doom. He should have fought like a wild animal when he was assigned to them and Palmetto; he knew that the secret of destructive couldn't be concealed forever. But until then, he supposed that he would have to ride it out as best as he could.  
  
He found Rosemary in the middle of the huge kitchen with an ecstatic grin on her full sensual lips. "Do you like it?" Rosemary laughed as she reached into a wooden cabinet and retrieved a bottle green glass container of fresh jasmine. "Fresh spices this is HEAVEN!" Dennis had to laugh. "If you're so excited about spices, I don't think I should show you your room" Rosemary giggled much like a schoolgirl and wrapped her hand around Dennis's lanky arm. "You're room awaits you, your grace" He said in his best faux British accent. He led her down winding corridors and tight pathways, and when they reached the tall French carved doors, Rosemary suddenly increased her grip on Dennis's arm. "What's the matter?" Rosemary's soft lips curved into a smile and she laughed a little. "Oh it's nothing really, I was watching 'The Shinning' on the plane, and I was just hoping it wasn't going to be like that. You know, me or Alex or Nina going crazy or something-No I'm just paranoid" With an understanding and somewhat amused smile, Dennis unlocked the door and Rosemary felt her breath catch in her lean throat.  
  
The walls were more stone blue then gray and the bed that could have fit 5 people was covered in watery soft Irish blue silk. It was more beautiful then Rosemary could have imagined, and she couldn't find the words to say anything. "Yeah," Dennis said as he placed his hands on his hips. "This room is pretty nice" At this, Rosemary turned to stare at him. "No Dennis, puppies are nice, flowers on a Saturday are nice. This is.amazing, simply amazing" She set off in a soft stream on Italian, which Dennis didn't quite understand. "Well, dinner is at 9, breakfast is at 8:30. You won't have to deal with the landlady much, but she'll be coming in and out to set the tables and to clean your rooms. I'll give you time to get ready" "You'll be joining us for dinner won't you?" she asked "Oh," Dennis said looking around the room. "Sure I guess" Rosemary smiled and kissed Dennis's cheek affectionately and hugged him tightly.  
  
  
  
Wandering down the halls to find Nina and Alex, Rosemary found a door that held a carving that was covered with dust. She brushed at it and bent to read it, she bumped into something and screamed, causing the thing she bumped into topple to the ground with a terrible clatter. Faintly down the hall, she heard a familiar scream down the hall. "Nina?" Rosemary called out. "What?" Replied the feeble voice. Following the sound of Nina's panicking breathing that sounded like thunder in the empty halls. She found Nina looking like a frightened 5-year old.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Rosemary asked as she took the trembling Nina in her arms and smoothed her sunny blonde hair. "I heard voices talking" Nina said as her eyes darted around the dimly light halls. "I was talking to Dennis, maybe that's what you heard" Nina shook her heard furiously. "Not unless you were talking in tongues" Rosemary raised a minnow of an eyebrow and took Nina by the hand and lead her to Alex's room.  
  
Alex was trying on different clothes when Rosemary and Nina knocked on the door. Still in her favored black ruby dress, she opened the door. "Oh hey," She said with a smile and walked in the room so they could enter. "Isn't this amazing?" She gushed as she continued to unpack her suitcase. "I can't believe we're going to be staying here and be getting two million dollars" She was about to say more as she pulled out her needle thin heeled black shoes when she saw the look on Nina's face. "Is she alright?" She asked Rosemary since Nina didn't look as if she were capable of intelligent speech. "She had a little fright. Dennis said dinner was at 9. The dining room is on the first level down the second hall 5th door to the left, see ya'll later"  
  
After Nina had taken a long hot bath, she wrapped a soft towel around her exposed self. As she was brushed her hair while sitting at the child size desk with a velvet covered hair and left herself drift away as the massaging soft bristles worked at her damp hair that was reduced to fire blonde. As she left her hair air-dry, she ruffled through her suitcase and carefully chose a few dresses. Her particular favorite was a midnight blue silk that skimmed her thighs. As she peeled away the towel from her still wet skin to change into the dress, she heard a rustling sound at the window. She turned and her scream echoed in the room.  
  
In front of the window, was a man. His hair was a little shaggy as if he was in need of a trim and the rich near black color His eyes, however, were what interested Nina. The stormy blue always seemed to be looking through her instead of at her. "Get out" Nina insisted, though her voice was shaking. "You know," He said as he walked towards the bed and picked up Nina's tiny dress. "This color is nice on you with your color skin, but I think that this one will look great," He said as he pulled out her blushing ivory color dress that was unapologetically sexy. "Ok great. Now who the fuck are you?" She demanded with a little more force. His smile was quick and charming. "Oh, how rude of me. I'm Zachary Fitzpatrick and you're Nina Embry" Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked around for something to use as a weapon. "Look buddy I don't know who the hell you are or how the hell you got in my room but you are but get the hell out of here before you're going to be very sorry"  
  
Zachary only laughed. "Oh you ARE a firecracker, I see why Alexandria and Rosemary love you" This peaked Nina's attention. "You know Rosie and Alex?" When he only nodded, Nina pushed herself to venture closer to him. When she took the small step forward, she could feel the heat radiating off him. "How do you know them?" Zachary shrugged a broad shoulder and walked towards Nina until she was trapped between his arms and the wall. "You know, where I come from, the name Nina means 'happy face', so why is it, Ms.Embry that you look as if I've just pulled a gun on you?" Nina tried to struggle against him. He backed away slowly and as Nina turned to run, all there was one the windowsill, was a single white falcon.  
  
Understandably shaken up, Nina quickly changed and began her search for the dinning room. As she stood at the first flight of stairs, wondering about the mysterious Zachary Fitzpatrick. Before she could come to any real conclusion about him, she felt a pair of stone cold hands shove at her. She tumbled down the stairs with a terrible twisting of limbs, the split instant before she hit the landing that would decidedly kill her, she felt two strong hot hands grab onto her, stopping her face. The instant the warmth was felt, it was gone, and Nina was once again left alone trembling in the dark. 


	3. C h a p t e r T h r e e

When Nina followed the path of lighted candles till she found the dinning room and pushed the wide doors open, she was almost overwhelmed by the smell of lilies. Shaking her head to clear it, she saw Dennis talking easily to Rosemary who was looking goddess with her long hair pilled on her head and in a blue jade dress that blended with her ivory skin.  
  
Dennis was the first to notice Nina's pale face; he rose and took her arms gently. "Nina, are you okay?" He asked, his china blue eyes filling with concern. She forced herself to smile and smoothly escaped his grasp. "I'm fine," she said so normally she nearly convinced herself she was. Alex was late, when she finally arrived; her hair was damp and smelled like her favored pear bubble bath. Her eyes were the color of brightly polished amethysts, which obviously meant she had just talked to her boyfriend back in Detroit Jake Rogers. The magnolia pink dyed suede swished softly between her long lean legs.  
  
When they sat down at the long cherry wood table that had tall snow-white candles glowing in the center of it. "So Alex," Dennis said conversationally as he rummaged through the leafy green salad with a chilled fork. "Rosie tells me you're a writer" Alex smiled and sipped the white wine. "Yes, I have a book published and another one in the works, I'm hoping that being here will stimulate my muse" Dennis nodded and cleared his throat softly as the salads were taken away.  
  
Through the first course, Nina had been very silent throughout the dinner, but that didn't mean she wasn't paying attention to every little thing. The way she saw Dennis stealing looks at Rosemary's profile, the look on Alex's face when she was obviously thinking about Jake. How Rosemary's laugh flitted like silver flutes on a warm breeze and how she always got the feeling someone was watching.  
  
"Tell me about Palmetto" Nina said suddenly after staring at her food. Dennis's smile was slow and a little nervous. How could he possibly tell them that it was built over a graveyard and infested with ghosts? He decided he would cut out the part of deaths. "Well that actually makes for a very good bedtime story" Making it up as he went along, he began. "There was a man named Alonzo Palmetto, and he was in love with an American beauty named Kathleen Stone, the only daughter of one of Americans millionaires, so to prove his love to her, he built her this castle brick by brick. Only Kathleen was promised to another, so Alonzo finished the castle and-" He was about to mention that he killed Kathleen and her finance before he killed himself.  
  
The dinner was relatively pleasant, the salmon was soft and flaky and wonderful, though Alex didn't mention she was a vegetarian, she used the excuse she wasn't feeling well to well to just pick at the food. Dennis left with Rosemary at his side; there was just something so irresistible about her. The slow way her smile spread across her face, the scent of blueberries and vanilla that seemed to surround her in a cloud, and her remote beauty.  
  
She linked her fingers with his and ran her fingers gently over the back on his hand. He looked up and smiled as Rosemary nervously twined her free fingers through her thick curled hair. "I'll make this easy for you," Rosemary whispered in Dennis's ear. His eyes went wide as Rosemary's lips curved in a seductive smile. Dennis ran his hands over the cool silk and felt her delicate curves. Just because he was dead, per say, didn't mean that he had lost the natural desires.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leaning in slowly, as if in a trance, Dennis claimed Rosemary's lips with a searing kiss. When he pulled back, Rosemary's eyes were wide as dinner plates and the smooth milk white cleavage was heaving under the deep neckline. Though millions of men dreamed of a beautiful woman offering herself to them, Dennis was conflicted. "Look Rosie, we can't just roll around in the sheets for one night" Rosemary's pretty face fell and her lips twisted into a little bow.  
  
"Is that what you think Dennis?" Her eyes had changed from the gorgeous royal blue, to bitter stones brimming with tears. "If I choose to stay the night with a man it's because I care about him" She sputtered off an Italian verse that he couldn't understand, but knew it was not to his praises. He gently took her wrists but she jerked away from him and bared her teeth. "My boyfriend for 4 years and I broke up, my fiancé Evan actually, he cheated on me with a little stripper slut. Since then I've had this theory on guys and so far it had been true. And I was right about you, I never wanted to be more wrong in my life" And with one last glittering stare, she spun and stormed off. 


	4. C h A p Te R f O u R

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Dennis had experienced enough female anger in his life that he knew when it was smart to back off. His hair was ruffled from his hands and he stormed around the garden like a prowling tiger. The cherry red amaryllis was just opening to greet the burnished silver moon and offer their soft scent to the night.  
  
He was unaffected when he felt the cool breeze and felt a presence next to him. "There's going to be a heavy frost tonight" Zachary murmured. "Much like the frost on your dear Rosemary's heart" Dennis glared at Zachary mildly. "You don't know what happened" Zachary laughed. "I know that when a woman offers herself to you, you don't tell her that she's being cheap" "I didn't say that" "Well you might as well have" Zachary shot back angrily.  
  
"Why are you so concerned about me and Rosie. Nina is the one you want" Zachary smiled, showing perfect teeth, "Yes, Nina is quite amazing, but I can't help but take notice in the other women. While it's obvious that Alex's heart belongs to another man, all your getting from the beautiful Rosemary is the frigid shoulder" Dennis rolled his river blue eyes and walked to another portion of the extended garden.  
  
Here were the gorgeous watermelon pink wildflowers curled into sleep. He heard the faintest singing in the deeper end of the garden, and this was when he smiled for the first time. A pretty woman was crouching in the muddy brown earth and turning the soil with her smooth alabaster color hands. "Josephine," He said as he went to her side and smoothed her burnished gold hair and twined it in between his fingers.  
  
Josephine looked up and gave a squeal on joy. She was barely more then 18, but her beauty was in full bloom. Her eyes were charcoal gray and her smile was longer then a Louisiana country mile. "I was wondering when you were coming to visit me" Her Australian voice peeked with excitement. She kissed his mouth and Dennis began to feel his blood run hot. He took her hands and pulled her away like one would with a little sister.  
  
"Josephine we talked about this remember?" Josephine's cheery pink mouth turned into a little pout and she took a step back. "I know. But Dennis-" He held up a hand sharply. "You're a nice girl Jo, but that's what you are, a girl, you're barely 18 and me? Well I'm ancient" Josephine's eyes turned icy and Dennis could feel the chill.  
  
"You have your eye on that new git" She said bitterly. If Josephine's eyes were ice, Dennis's eyes were fire. The liquid scorching blue that you can't find in any crayon box. Josephine wanted to take a step away, but pride wouldn't let her. "You'll be sorry you're choosing her over me" With a look that reminded Dennis somewhat like the devil, she was gone in a cloud of marble gray smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I've had enough of ghosts for one night" With a sigh, he turned on his heels and went to see if he could smooth things over with Rosemary. When he returned to the castle, Alex bumping into his chest greeted him. "Oh my I'm sorry" She said with a giggle and a smile. "It's alright, it's a nicest thing that's happened to me so far" Alex's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" He friendly brushed the loose hair out of Alex's face and took her hand. "Come and talk to me"  
  
Obliging, Dennis followed Alex up to her room and settled amidst the fluffy pink covers. "This is about Rosie" Alex said looking into his eyes. "Yeah. Pretty much" Alex smiled sweetly and nodded. "Well look," she said taking his hands. "The same time that Rosemary needs someone is the exact time that she is pushing someone away. I've lived with Rosie and Nina for a long time and while I admit she can be frustrating at time, I love her anyway"  
  
Dennis smiled and held his arms out as Alex crawled over the mountains of covers. "So are you going to get you're boyfriend to come over and make use of this lovely big bed?" Alex laughed and settled herself in between his legs and in his arms. She giggled and picked at some lint on Dennis's clothes. "Nope, I'm only going to use this bed for sleeping, eating and maybe building a little fort" Dennis ruffled her hair and pulled a cream colored lily from the turquoise vase and tucked it behind Alex's ear.  
  
Time began to catch up with them and they gave up on building their elaborate fort out of the pillows and fell asleep in a mass of tangled limbs. In Rosemary's room, she had fixed her tear-smudged make-up and was about to find Dennis to make amends. When she peaked out her door to see Dennis follow Alex in her room, she waited a while then opened the door herself. What she saw was the 2 of them sleeping soundly with their limbs wrapped around each other in an entangled mass. 


	5. NOTICE

YAY A NOTICE!!!!!!!!! I LOVE NOTICES DON'T YOU? THEY'RE SO INFORMATIVE AND CUTE!! YAY!!! Yeah I know I'm psycho, but I just want to say that if you want to get a visual of any on my original chick charries in my stories then you can just email me and tell me the name of the character and the I will send the pic of which I based my character on.  
  
You can email me at rubybutterfly217@aol.com and I'll be more then happy to send you a pic.  
  
BYE! 


End file.
